


I Love This Rule:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talk about the rule that they agreed on, After they argued, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Love This Rule:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talk about the rule that they agreed on, After they argued, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were having an intense & ugly argument, It took it out of them. They don’t want to admit that they are wrong.

 

They were doing their own things around the house, & avoiding the other, as they were doing their chores. Both men were feeling bad, as the afternoon hits them. They snuck looks, when the other isn’t watching.

 

Things were better at dinner, & the couple were enjoying each other, as they were things out, It continued, til they went to bed, & getting ready for it. Steve was the first one to speak, The Five-O Commander said to his lover.

 

“I am glad that we are doing this, I hate arguing with you, Danno, I love you so much”, The Hunky Brunette said, & they shared a kiss. ”I love you, & I love this rule”, The Blond said, as he kissed him, Steve kissed him back fiercely.

 

They spent time making out, & they aren’t stopping, & once they are tired, & they fell asleep in each other’s arms on that perfect night, without any problems.

 

The End.


End file.
